


Dirty talk is a g*dd*mn blessing.

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cock Tease, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grinding, Jackson's Ego, Jackson-centric, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott is basic. Jackson takes offense and so gives his boyfriend a brief tutorial.This is part of karmicchameleon's Jackson Bingo Card Challenge.Tiles covered: Scott, M/M, Human AU, Neck/Throat





	Dirty talk is a g*dd*mn blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Kate Meader quote.

“And, uh, your ass is, uh…really great.”

Jackson froze, poised to take another savage nibble of his boyfriend’s neck, and then reared up. Scott’s fingers fluttered against his boyfriend’s trim, lily white hips. “You know, McCall,” he said, tilting his head imperiously. “You’re shit at dirty talking.”

Scott blushed. “I-It’s my first time.”

“Jesus, Scott.” Jackson huffed, squinting in disbelief. “What’d you do with your ex-girlfriends? Just stick it in and go?”

“What?! No! I—we—I mean,” Scott sputtered. “That was—they were different. Talking dirty wasn’t a—”

“Yeah, okay, McCall, whatever.” Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed feeling almost cursed to love such an innocent dork. He nudged Scott back flat against the bedroom wall and loomed over him. “Listen up, mary, let me give you a few pointers. First, don’t open your mouth to say something if you don’t know what you’re going to say. Nothing is less sexy than listening to a loser ‘uh’, and ‘um’, and stutter through some half-assed compliment. Okay?”

“I didn’t stutter,” Scott argued, somewhat missing the general point. “And I told the truth: your ass is really—”

“Second,” Jackson interjected, leaning in close as if for a kiss, bumping his nose against his boyfriend’s. “When you’re with someone, talking dirty to them you gotta get in close. Whisper it in their ear. Tease them, make them want more. Got it, babe?”

“Yeah.” Scott swallowed and nodded, closing the gap to catch his boyfriend’s pink, tantalizing lips. Jackson smirked and kissed him back for one, hot second before pulling back.

“And for the record,” Jackson intoned. “My ass isn’t ‘great’. It’s _the best_. My ass is literally the best in this whole damn town.”

“Really?”

Jackson snorted. “What do you think? You like ass, McCall. You like it a lot. So, what do you think about mine?” Slowly reaching down, Jackson teasingly squeezed his boyfriend’s dick through his jeans. Scott gasped.

“It’s the best,” Scott parroted obediently. “Best ass in town.”

“That’s right. It sure fucking is,” Jackson smugly seconded. He pinched the head of Scott’s cock harder. Scott moaned. “It’s the best you’ll ever get,” he promised, flicking his tongue lightly along the sensitive line of Scott’s bared, bruised throat.

Scott shuddered. “Jackson…!”

“Why don’t you give my ass a good squeeze, then?”

Not wasting a moment, Scot tugged Jackson’s already precarious pants down over the swell of his ass and grabbed a two handfuls of butt cheek. Jackson kissed his way up Scott’s jaw back to his ear and started whispering while he kept fondling. “You like that don’t ya, Scott? A perfect, pretty bubble butt. So smooth, so tight. You want it, Scott? You want that ass?”

“Y-yeah,” Scott groaned, his dick throbbing in his boyfriend’s hand, curving awkwardly and pressing painfully against his zipper. He nodded weakly.

“Of course, you do.” Jackson nipped at Scott’s earlobe and his boyfriend whined and bucked into his grip. “Because my ass is…?”

“Perfect. The best,” Scott readily supplied, out of breath.

“Yep, that’s right, McCall. And don’t you forget it.” Jackson worried the hickey he left two days ago, and Scott whimpered writhing against him. Then suddenly Jackson spun on his heels and pressed his ass into Scott’s crotch forcefully. His boyfriend’s hands shot to his waist. Jackson grinned, rolling his hips enticingly.

Scott half-choked on a moan, meeting his boyfriend’s playful swishing with thrusts of his own. “Jackson—”

“Who’s got the best ass in town, babe?”

“You do,” Scott emphatically affirmed.  

“That’s right…and maybe someday I’ll let you have a ride.” Abruptly, Jackson pulled upright and yanked himself away from his boyfriend, leaving behind a horny, whiny, hard-as-nails Scott.


End file.
